Digital forensics can be performed to analyze various types of digital media as part of an investigation and analysis process. Digital forensic activities must be performed in a controlled and repeatable manner to ensure that the integrity of the device under analysis is maintained and that malware does not spread from an infected device. If a large variety of devices is to be supported, the number of hardware and software tools needed for analysis and interfacing with devices can become difficult to manage. Further, the ability to use and re-use forensic analysis tools can be constrained by the amount of dedicated processing resources needed to run an analysis session, which can limit the availability of forensic analysis tools and processing resources while a long-running analysis session is active. Digital forensic analysis tools can also be slowed by the need to locally reconfigure a workstation for each analysis session to ensure that the workstation starts from a known good state by removing previously loaded files and reloading the workstation with known good files while isolated from network resources to avoid contamination risks.